


Seeing Her Face

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Seeing Her Face

After your talk with Dean, he didn’t bring it up again. It was clear that you didn’t believe a word that he was saying. You were too blinded by her good looks and sweet words. Every time your face lit up at another text from her, his stomach dropped a bit further. He’d shared his concerns with Sam, but Sam sided with you.

It had been three weeks since the day at the diner, and you were finally going to be crossing paths. The two of you arranged to meet up at a local bar for drinks. You had suggested going to a diner, bowling, or even to see a movie, but nothing seemed to seem appealing to Kayla. You enjoyed a good drink, so the bar worked for you.

Sitting at a small table, you sipped your beer, eyes towards the door. When you saw Kayla walk in, you smiled. She moved towards you, giving you a small wave. “Hey you.” She grinned. “I’m gonna grab a beer, and then I’ll be all yours.” Kayla gave you a small wink.

* * *

Laughing, you wiped tears from your eyes. “Wow.” You worked on catching your breath, grinning at her. You’d been chatting for about an hour, and your ribs hurt at the moment.

Dean surprised you by coming over, handing you each a shot. “Hate to break this up, but Sammy just caught wind of a case a couple hours away. How about we all get some shut eye, and then head out in the morning. Kayla can come along.”

You glanced at Kayla, hopeful. “Up to you, babe.” You told her.

She downed her shot and nodded. “I’m game.”


End file.
